


I Gotta Pocket, Gotta Pocket Full of Outlaw

by restrained_ubiquity



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2018 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, Fluff and Crack, OQ Prompt Party 2018, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restrained_ubiquity/pseuds/restrained_ubiquity
Summary: Prompt 86 - Robin is shrunk and Roni keeps him in her jean pocket.





	I Gotta Pocket, Gotta Pocket Full of Outlaw

**Author's Note:**

> I am fairly certain I was drunk when I wrote this. I love it. I hope you do to.

They’re really nothing special, old Levi’s worn just right  
But if you staring at my ass, you’ll notice there just a little tight  
There is bulge in the back pocket (and yes, it still looks good)  
It’s not a phone or wallet, it’s my thief named Robin Hood

I ask him every morning if there’s somewhere else he’d rather be  
He says “Nowhere in the world, M’lady” and that’s just fine with me  
We’ve crossed realms, survived curses; Hades himself couldn’t keep us apart  
I shouldn’t complain, these past few months my only challenge has been holding in a fart

My thief keeps coming back to me, I hope he always will  
If only we were in Wonderland and I could find that magic pill   
At night he’s on my pillow, or nestled between my breasts  
He swears that he’s content for now, but to restore him I’ll never rest.

I miss his arms around me; I miss his fingers in my hair  
I miss his forehead pressed to mine; I miss his lips just there

I miss his voice, warm and graveled against my ear  
I miss his “I love you’s” that I now strain to hear

To think I almost missed him makes my heart catch in my throat  
I’ll never know what made me look down to see his tiny note  
I was cleaning up the bar one night, washing glasses and sweeping the floor  
It was scrawled in the corner of the napkin, “Save me the last pour”

I’ve learned not to question the ways of the fates, so I searched everywhere he could be  
I never expected the side of a barstool; he’d climbed up as high as my knee  
I was shaking too badly to try to pick him up so I sat down right there on the tile  
He waited and stared; we were now eye to eye, both of us in denial

I asked “How?” as I cried, for this couldn’t be true. He was only the size of my hand.  
He said “I don’t know exactly, but I’m here now. Some things we’re not meant to understand.”  
Then I knew it was him, those dimples and those eyes  
The loving way he looked at me; he’d never tell me lies.

I want to go to Rumble, I know that bastard’s awake  
But we can’t tamper with the magic here there’s just too much at stake  
Robin won’t let me risk my son; he’ll live out his days like this  
I never thought it would hurt so much trying to avoid True Love’s Kiss

It’s not until Rogers strolls in one day, his informant Tilly in tow  
That my eyes go wide at the sight of Alice and the remedy she may know  
I follow the girl one night after dark; my thief taught me how to creep  
We find Tilly’s hide out and I rock on my heals waiting for the girl to fall asleep

There are pieces of our land: a broken teacup, a wand, a mirror  
Robin pulls my attention to the left, the answer could not be clearer  
“Drink Me,” says the label on the small glass vile  
I slip it in my jacket, wishing there was a way to run a trial

But Robin won’t have another potentially share his fate  
So we take it home and I pour him three drops. I want him back, but I wish he would wait  
“No time like the present,” he says into my ear, his lips featherlike on my cheek  
He gulps down the potion, there’s a rush of white smoke, and my thief I no longer have to seek

He stares at his hands so I place mine in his, palm to palm we fit just right  
He pulls me in close, bodies pressed head to toe; I have never been held so tight  
“I love you,” he tells me and tears fill my eyes because he’s whole, he’s here, he’s true  
It seems so inadequate, but all I can do is hold him and say “I love you too”

Then he’s kissing me hard (both love and lust) and I hope he’ll never stop it  
But I can’t help but to laugh against his lips, as his hand slips into my back pocket.


End file.
